enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Greg and Lars (episode)
Greg and Lars is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season. Plot Greg and Lars are two restored covered lorries created by the hands of Mr. Gregory Larson. They help carry goods and supplies for the Skarloey Railway from the various goods yards and quarries. Greg believes he is visually impaired, even though his symptoms are more likely caused by the dark glasses he always wears. Lars is a very clever Lorry, but never applies himself and prefers to sleep and goof off instead. Collectively, the two are marvelously unproductive and rarely uninteresting! One morning, the two lorries are arguing as usual (mostly about Greg's misguided notion about his visual impassiveness) until a workman arrives with important news. Greg has been assigned to take supplies to the Quarry. Greg barely gets ten feet out of the shed and suddenly breaks down. With Greg currently out of commission, Lars goes to the quarry instead in his absence. At the quarry, Sir Handel, Fearless Freddie, and Rheneas are discussing how disruptive Greg and Lars have been, with Sir Handel describing them as "clumsy road mongers" and even compares them to George the Steamroller. Rheneas and Freddie feel this comparison is a tad extreme, but have little to say when Lars storms into the quarry and knocks over a crucial water tower, leaving Rheneas stranded. Sir Handel and Freddie are cross as well, because now they will have extra work! Meanwhile, at the lorries' garage, Paul the Mechanic is trying to repair Greg, but is making little process. After confusing a flashlight with some sort of "divine intervention" Greg backs up into some crates. Lars arrives and is a bit annoyed, and the two begin to argue about Greg's so-called medical condition once more. At the quarry, the foreman dispatches Freddie and Sir Handel to take care of Rheneas' stone trucks. Sir Handel, who departs first, pushes Rheneas into the quarry shed and makes his way past the bridge to the Lorries' garage. Just when Sir Handel is about to cross, Greg, who is being tested again, smashes into a bridge support and puts the bridge on the verge off collapse. Luckily, Lars is clever enough to devise a solution, and guides Greg under the bridge with his tall load so Sir Handel can pass over. The workmen are overjoyed, but everyone celebrates far too early. As soon as Sir Handel is rescued, Greg pulls forward and causes the bridge to collapse, just when Freddie is on his way with his load of stone. Freddie flies over the edge and crashes in a heap, making the exciting spectacle just another typical day of mayhem for the two Lorries. Later, the two brothers, content with the day's work, and proud that they decided to wake up, bid each other a good night, and consider the day, despite its chaotic nature, a day well seized! Characters *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Fearless Freddie *Greg and Lars *Paul the Mechanic *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *George (mentioned) *Gregory Larson (mentioned) Trivia *This episode marks the first speaking roles of both Greg and Lars. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Blue Mountain Quarry. *Greg and Lars' drivers speaks in Spanish and Romanian accents, which are actually the voice actors native countries. *This is the fourth episode to be named after a character, despite it being named after 2 characters. *The theme from Wallace and Gromit is used in this episode. Goofs *When Lars collides with the water tower, one of his eyebrows falls off. Gallery File:Lars and Greg.jpg|The infamous Lorries in all their glory. File:Sir Travel.jpg|Sir Handel travels through the High Hills. File:Falling in crates.jpg|Freddie crashes on the broken bridge|link=Greg and Lars (episode) File:Commotion.jpg|The workmen talk with Paul|link=Greg and Lars (episode) File:Greg breaks down.jpg|Greg breaks down. File:Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas returns home. File:Blue Mountain.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry. Larsbeingmended.png|Greg being mended Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1